Only Me
by Feichin LeFay
Summary: [Twisted Obsessions on AFF.N] Someone is thinking of not so pretty thoughts about the object of their desire. [Dark Themes, Psychosis, Mystery Pairings]
1. Obsession?

I think this would be better in Manga Format with pretty pictures. I can draw both the people involved, but not settings, or in the Manga frames. Anyone want to help?  
  
Brownie Points to whoever figures this one out!  
  
***  
  
Obsession...  
  
Sick and twisted, you can call it that.  
  
Morally wrong, against god, and against nature, you may say.  
  
Feh, as if I need the opinions from the likes of you.  
  
Besides if such thoughts brings so much pleasure to myself, then why should I drop them for some preconceived notion of right and wrong?  
  
I make my own rules.  
  
Watching him play, so innocent, so unaware... And so alone, painfully alone.  
  
I made it so you are alone.  
  
I weave the webs of lies and hatred that isolated you from those undeserving fools, watching in shadows as my planted seeds grow and then burst into bloom.  
  
They give you the cold shoulder, whisper insults behind your back,  
  
Sorry, but they have no right to even think about looking at you, let alone be friends.  
  
It pains me to see you shed tears for the hardships I created for you.  
  
But, I delight in how you cling to me after the day is over; as though I am the only one who matters in this world---  
  
Well, that is true, only I mattered at all. The rest of the world can go to hell.  
  
After all, your mine, mine, mine, and has always been.  
  
Only I was there to protect you in the darkest of hours and most frightening of nightmares.  
  
Stay mine, forget about the others, that's all I ask for in return.  
  
But no, you have to be normal, playing with worthless imbeciles, playing ball with them, laughing on the merry-go-round, surrounded by the filthy masses of humanity.  
  
I need you here, you are mine, get it?  
  
That's why I spread those rumors, those little lies, making them loath and fear your presence.  
  
The opposite of hatred is not love, but apathy, for desire and hatred are the same side of the coin, just a small flicker of it, and one force become it's polar opposite, but with the same amount of passion.  
  
Apathy, if you care not for the world, you will not dirty yourself with those wretched people, you'll stay close to me as you're suppose to.  
  
You are mine, no matter how many times they try to take you, you are mine and mine alone.  
  
Only I can touch you, dry those pretty crystalline tears from your stormy eyes.  
  
Not the so-call family, not those two, If possible, I would murder them if they lay a filthy paw on you.  
  
Not those idiots that declared themselves as our friends-  
  
I should spread my web there, drive them away with fear, hatred, disgust, all those negative emotions.  
  
But then you would cry so bitterly, which always breaks my heart.  
  
Until you come running to me, to be protected from the cruel world.  
  
A cruel world of my creation, just so you know you're real place..  
  
But you don't have to know that.  
  
I make you happy, only I can do that.  
  
Its called Conditioning, do you know that? Of course you don't.  
  
Associate an activity with a negative experience, and you won't do it.  
  
Enforce the desire action with a positive reward, and it grows from there.  
  
Cast the world away, they do not need to interfere with us.  
  
Say those pretty little words, and I'll give pleasure and happiness beyond your imagination.  
  
Say you want me.  
  
Say you need me.  
  
Only me.  
  
Perhaps you will say you desire me as you clung to me like an oasis in a desert.  
  
For I'm the only comfort in the harsh world who cares.  
  
You need not to know the games I play with the fools, so they stay away from you.  
  
All you need to know you are mine.  
  
Obsession?  
  
I call it getting my just deserts. 


	2. Claiming

Originally going to be one-shot, but two continuation pieces nagged at me.  
  
This one is Lime-y.  
  
Ding-ding! One person got it right!  
  
***  
  
My conquest...  
  
It worked exactly how I imagine it.  
  
You use to hurt so much, but now you just don't care.  
  
You realized the hopelessness of trying to maintain a friendship that would sour within a week,  
  
Or trying to get a teacher to listen to whatever you say, since they seem to point out all too quickly about your so-call lies fibs are really your truth?  
  
Hmm, I wonder why that no one ever believes a word you say anymore?  
  
Could it be because I faked a counselor's report for the school, claiming of a violent temper and pathological lying?  
  
It doesn't matter now, you don't care about the world, and the world hates you.  
  
This is where I want you.  
  
Hm? Why are you still in bed, shouldn't you be going to your little personal hell... Otherwise known as your school?  
  
Hm? You don't want to go?  
  
Everyone hates you, so you say.  
  
Heh, not everyone, just those I wanted to hate you because you are mine and they don't deserve any sort of attention from you.  
  
It's perfect, you are open, apathetic to the world, needing love and sweet, tender words.  
  
Things I've been denying you from those fools, now I'm going to give you what you want, and what you should need from me and me alone.  
  
Your pretty stormy eyes widen with surprise as I sat on your bed, as I rub my thumb over your pretty soft skin, then over those perfect little rosebud lips I wanted to brand as my own.  
  
Oh yes, the mere thought of it is bringing such beautiful images to my mind, and makes me warm all over.  
  
Sssh, ssssh, relax, young one.  
  
You think what I'm doing to be odd, don't you? It's not strange at all.  
  
Trust me, you'll be wanting every moment of what I'm about to do, I'm going to make it feel nice, warm, and pretty, sweet and good for you.  
  
You're able to trust me before, so why not now? I taste your soft slippery lips, watching your pretty rain cloud-like eyes flutter wide with shock and then closed, giving no protests.  
  
Hmm. strawberry and sugar. Have you been sneaking into my candy stash again?  
  
No no, I 'm not going to punish you, I like this, the pixie stick is a perfect little spice to enhance the experience.  
  
I moved my fingers down your back, playing and kneading the tense muscles.  
  
Ssssh, just relax, you'll love this.  
  
I flicked my tongue over those sweet lips that already are fuller and darker under my administrations, as you leaned against my touch.  
  
Pretty, pretty little thing, you're perfect, you're just like a little doll, do you know that?  
  
Do you know what I killed him?  
  
Because he was giving you those eyes, he was coveting something that should've been mine!  
  
That dirty old bastard got what he deserved, khehehe.  
  
Open your mouth... that's it, let me come inside, let me taste you.  
  
Does this feel good? Do you want to continue?  
  
Whisper those pretty words in my ears, or just make soft beautiful sounds if words are too much of a burden.  
  
Heh, feels like you do find it nice.  
  
I better get you out of your clothes, you'll be too warm soon.  
  
After all, you're mine and I've to take care of you.  
  
You're beautiful, your pretty stormy eyes becoming darker and mistier with every touch I give you. A pretty little shell-pink blush spread across your cheeks, and those sweet dark little pebbles hardening by the second.  
  
You're so gorgeous because you are mine.  
  
Mine. 


	3. Closure

All will be revealed in this chapter.  
  
***  
  
Why...?  
  
How could you?  
  
Why are you destroying my life?!  
  
Those lies, tricks, you deceive everyone!  
  
Why?!  
  
I trusted you!  
  
I looked at my school record... I wanted to know why no one likes me.  
  
I couldn't believe what I saw written in it.  
  
Pathological Liar? Violent Temper? No wonder why everyone hates me!  
  
Who the hell is Riku Belmondo? I've never been to a counselor by that name!  
  
Why are you saying such terrible things about me?!  
  
Because... you love me...?  
  
I don't believe you! Why would you do such horrible things to me if you love me so!  
  
The damage you caused, it can never be undone.  
  
Please, don't try to shush me, don't hold me, and don't kiss me.  
  
This is wrong!  
  
I never... I never would do this to you!  
  
This is sick, obsessive, you're being a psycho!  
  
You're overworked, your mind's going crazy from it, I swear!  
  
I told you many times you should quit going to school, just take the final exam. You wouldn't be getting all stressed out and psycho. You'll also have more time for yourself, your cards, and for me, especially for me.  
  
For... me...?  
  
What am I saying?!  
  
Oh god! I'm starting to sound like you!  
  
Is this part of your scheme?! What are you doing to me?!  
  
Don't smirk, don't you dare give me that little victory smirk that use to make my heart beat faster because you're happy for once and not dwelling on what that creep did.  
  
Now that little smirk of yours scares me. You're smirking because you know something I don't wish to acknowledge, you know you're winning against me, you know that even if I want to run-which strangely I don't want to-I can't, you sealed off most of the exits, and our current friends are too wrapped up in the items to become aware of what you're doing to me.  
  
I should hate you know, but, I can not do so.  
  
I realized I am as much at fault here as you are.  
  
This realization, it forces me to reveal to myself what role I've played in this tangle web.  
  
And.....what I do to you, you start to ask me.  
  
That's it, isn't it?  
  
Do you want me to confess that I was the one who started to weave this web?  
  
I used to manipulate you all the time in the orphanage, like little brothers are supposed to. But you were always so much smarter, and everyone always wanted to adopt you, so it went beyond what it was supposed to.  
  
I was completely dependent on you, and I made it so you were more dependent on me. Now you fight to keep me, even if it means hurting me to keep me by your side forever.  
  
I'm... sorry. I blame you for everything, even if I was the one who initiated this whole damn mess.  
  
I should be the one to stop this, but I can't... My will's too weak.  
  
My anger's gone, so is my sadness.  
  
Without them, I am too weak to resist you as you wrapped your arms around me, as you pressed your lips against my throat. Too weak-willed and too wanting of you to stop this madness we have fallen into.  
  
As you throw off our constricting clothes, I no longer care whether that this was madness. All I care is that I need, and I need you so badly that it hurts every moment we do not touch, every time our skin do not brush against each other, it hurts the most when I can not hear your dark velvet voice. It nearly kills me if I cannot see your sapphire eyes gleaming, searching over my bare body as it darkens with desire.  
  
I'm just as obsessed as you are and possibly more addicted to this... web of sins, obsessions, lies, deceit, and lust, trapped and helpless in this strange nightmare, and yet not caring as your breath tingled against my ear and lingers there, causing me to cry out and shudder.  
  
Maybe this is why I get called an Old Soul? Because I am so painfully aware of consequences, and can willfully chose to ignore it? Because I seem to know the darkness of life before I am suppose to?  
  
It's as if you completely possessed me, I lay myself open before you.  
  
Take me however you like, for as long as it's you who invade my lips, toy with my body, bringing me whatever feelings you wish, I will enjoy it simply because it is you doing it.  
  
Seto... Please, stay with me, I need you, forever and ever.  
  
I am Yours.... 


End file.
